The Cure
by aesthalien
Summary: All Might gives up on holding back his blooming desires for his student. He doesn't need to push. He doesn't need to prod. The feelings are mutual. And they'll take it one step at a time. [DekuMight] *Fixed
1. Guilty Pleasures

All Might watches Izuku ramble endlessly about who knows what. A few times concern crosses Izuku's face, then excitement, and lastly thoughtfulness. Usually rotating in that order. All Might lost track of the conversation a while ago. Eventually Izuku would bring up asking to come by after school, which is the prompt All Might is waiting for. But until then he just watches his boy babble between bites of his lunch.

A few days ago this week Izuku has been starting to visit after school. The first day this week putting All Might through a sorry excuse for training indoors, he kissed him.

It threw All Might off guard of course, but it made him dizzy the next second when Izuku kissed him again. When All Might faltered for what seemed like an eternity Izuku rambled about it being his first kiss, apologizing about him basically being inexperienced, how long he's been wanting to, and after that All Might stopped listening.

All Might then decided to train the boy on a new topic. Now that this 'kissing training' has been occuring, they all end with Izuku accidentally cumming. Again with Izuku rambling about firsts and whatnot.

From where he sat right now his heart rose at the thought of being Izuku's first.

And then it sank.

Pathetic of him to succumb to such feelings. But how can anyone say no to a face like that?

So full of life and light. Plush, buoyant, soft...

"... And so I thought maybe we could go over that too!" Izuku babbled away, half covering his mouth, forgetting his manners as he chews the last of his rice.

All Might indulges on viewing those pink lips peeking behind such youthful hands. His eyes travel to the filled cheeks, freckles rising and falling with each crunch.

A few pieces of rice stumbles out of Izuku's mouth as he rushes to complete a sentence. Upon notice his cheeks tint a lovely hue before covering his mouth fully in attempt to hide the mistake. His eyes downcast to his bento box to avoid knowing if rather or not his idol saw.

All Might chooses to indulge once more. With a soft chuckle he says, "Ya'know my boy, it's rude to talk with your mouth full."

Izuku mumbles hastily for moment, practically forgetting what All Might just told him as he finishes the rice. With a gulp, his blush increases and his eyes still glued downward. "S-sorry," he sheepishly tugs at his uniform's cuffs.

All Might chuckles once more and brings a hand up, "No worries, just finish up." He rests a cheek on his hand, a slow breath leaving his mouth with closed eyes.

Izuku returns to his meal, eating the last pieces of fish while still avoiding eye contact. The silence filled by his slow chewing encourages All Might to peek an eye open.

Oh so pretty his boy is.

"I-I know you said it doesn't bother you, but I still feel a little bad when I'm the only one eating..." Izuku closes the empty bento box, pushing it aside so he could resume discussing his notes.

Oh so polite his boy is.

"My boy don't worry yourself," Oh how often he worries, "As long as you get those nutrients to become a great hero!" All Might smiles warmly with a wink, such a default answer to anything.

"Yeah but, even a great hero- no, the greatest hero like you need to eat!" Izuku flushes at the end of his sentence, his endearment overriding his obvious embarrassment.

Oh how youthful his boy is.

All Might's gaze lingers a bit before saying, "The older you get the less you need those nutrients," finishing with a self-deprecating laugh.

Izuku's cheeks puff as he pouts, mumbling his usual 'you're not old.'

As always All Might begs to differ, but says nothing. His boy clearly in denial of his favorite hero's assumed age. Not like All Might could blame him, any child would try to warp how old their idol is in their head. Anything to keep the dream alive.

Just as All Might begins to remind Izuku of the time, his boy pipes up. "Can-can we train today? And go over the stuff I talked about?" He shows the diagram and notes in his journal to All Might as proof.

Of course the retired hero had no idea what his protege was talking about. As the notes and diagrams were not about kissing but fighting poses.

"Yes, absolutely!" He grins, honestly Izuku can come by whenever, but if his boy feels the need to come up with an excuse everytime thats fine too.

With a pleasant goodbye Izuku returns to his classes, almost skipping out the door at the idea of seeing his hero later today.

All Might certainly feels the same way.

A soft rhythmic knock raps on All Might's door. Already knowing of the visitor he quickly strides to go answer.

And there was his boy, backpack slack on his shoulders, nearly shouting a hello.

"Excited for today's training?" All Might laughs at the codeword the two mistakenly made.

His laugh dies, the joke no longer funny as the reality of even having a codeword strikes him.

"Y-yeah!" Izuku says breathlessly, "I've been thinking about it all day..."

All Might couldn't help but notice the bulge forming in Izuku's uniform pants. He really must have been thinking about it all day. Well, not like All Might hasn't been either.

Soon enough Izuku is brought inside, taking his spot laying down on the couch with All Might on top of him. Small sweet kisses are exchanged as Izuku lazily kicks his boots off, digging his nails into All Might's scalp.

It doesn't take long before the hero's tongue was in Izuku's mouth, tasting his precious boy.

"A-all Might!" Izuku squeaks out followed by a shy moan as All Might's tongue rubs against his. Izuku's hand falls to the older man's shoulder, the other along his back. Izuku tries to use his tongue against All Might's like he's been taught before. It causes the poor boy to thrust his hips forward instinctively.

All Might kisses and sucks along Izuku's neck, hearing the boy whimper and moan. Soon Izuku begs for mouth to mouth again, moving his hips just so, his cock stiffening against his pants.

Izuku's back curls, grasping his idol's shoulders as he cries out a shaky moan that makes the other shiver. "A-All Might- ah!" Izuku moans into the other's mouth. He thrusts against his pants once more, follwed by a few meeker ones.

All Might parts from him, giving Izuku room to breathe- practically panting. He brings his lips to Izuku's ear, "My boy what have I told you?" A bit of scolding always excites his boy.

"To call you," he pants, "to call you T-Toshinori." Izuku brings a sleeved hand to his face, "when we're at your place..."

"Good boy," All Might places a chaste kiss on Izuku's dusted pink cheek. It's only been a few days since their makeouts have been happening, Izuku was prone to slip up here and there.

All Might could never get mad at him for the slip ups, afterall the kid gets to makeout with _the_ Number One Hero. Such fantasies coming to life are bound to cause the boy confusing the two sides of the hero under pleasurable circumstances.

However it still pains All Might to be reminded of the hero he should be in moments like these. These... Sessions he has with his boy. In these sessions he would much rather be called his true name, only his true name can carry such disgusting desires that only a villain could have. Not a hero.

"Toshi," a shaky breath, "Toshinori..." Izuku grips a handful of All Might's shirt. The boy shifts uncomfortably from underneath his idol, his eyes looking away in shame. All Might looks to the younger man's groin.

Oh so young his boy is.

All Might releases a small chuckle, he shouldn't laugh but the high he has chose for him. He brings a hand to palm the boy's soaked cock.

"So soon," he muses, pulling at the zipper constraining his boy.

"I," Izuku huffs a shaky breath, "I know, sorry," he muffles through his hand.

"You're getting better," All Might kisses Izuku's forehead, a poor excuse of comforting the kid. Izuku always cums within the first couple of minutes of their makeout sessions.

Izuku sighs, still clearly embarrassed. All Might places a few more kisses on his dampened forehead as he continues to slowly unzip Izuku as to not hurt him.

Freeing the boy from his uniform pants, All Might pulls his cock from the themed briefs. "Maybe you should start bringing an extra pair of sweats." He lets out a hearty laugh, seeing his boy pout at the comment makes him laugh harder.

"Only because I'm running out of pairs to give you," All Might shimmies the pants from around Izuku's hips to his thighs. Soon the pants are discarded all together with the boy's briefs and boots.

"I know, I know," Izuku huffs again, he's been avoiding doing so since the first time it happened out of sheer stubbornness that he would finally cum _after_ he got his clothes off. He wouldn't want to worry his mother with all the dirty laundry as of late.

Izuku lays partially nude underneath All Might, his back cushioned by the sturdy couch. He unbottons his blazer- usually the first to go next to his shoes, today they were in quite a rush. Tossing the blazer next to his pants, he begins to unbutton his shirt and stops halfway where his hero likes it.

"Y-you want to try and finish on me again?" Izuku lifts the shirt to his chest, exposing his toned stomach, his cock resting against his navel as it begins to go flaccid.

All Might weighs his options. Last time when Izuku came he insisted All Might did so too out of fairness. With such an aged body it became frustrating, and quite frankly, utterly humiliating.

Izuku squirms under All Might's gaze, still waiting for a response. Soon a calloused hand pats the younger's belly as the older hums in thought. Izuku's cock twitches as All Might begins to rub the boy's hip with a thumb.

All Might didn't feel as tight in his pants as he should today, it would lead to even more frustration if he attempted. Still, the privilege of seeing his boy in such way will always be intoxicating. All Might's eyes travels to his boy's limping cock, lightly glazed from his accident.

Oh so small his boy is.

All Might feels acid in his throat.

"Ah," All Might swallows thickly. Disgusting.

"N-no," so disgusting.

He's going to vomit.

"Not today, my boy." It shouldn't be any day.

Izuku nods in understanding. At least of what he can understand from the situation. "Oh, okay!" He doesn't want his idol to be ashamed.

All Might tries to compose himself as Izuku sits up, releasing his tightened grip on the couch. The two sit side by side as a few moments pass in silence.

Izuku shifts.

Oh right, his boy needs to cover himself.

All Might apologizes half heartedly as he rushes to his room. As he rummages through his dresser for a pair of sweats he tries to bury his thoughts.

Emerging from the room, he feels his heart flutter upon seeing his boy covering the now flaccid cock.

Oh goodness it doesn't take too much effort for the boy to hide it.

All Might's heart sinks again. Still developing.

Izuku perks up, "Ah thank you!" He begins to stand up, but All Might quickly brings a hand up. He can't bring himself too look right now.

At least not until tomorrow.

Handing Izuku the pants he quickly turns away into the kitchen to prepare some tea. All Might stands solid at the counter, waiting for the kettle to boil. His berating thoughts almost loud enough to cover the sound of Izuku slipping into his sweats. Almost.

All Might jumps once the kettle shrieks, quickly removing it from the stove to pour two cups. Placing a tea bag in each, he then brings the pair onto the coffee table. Taking a seat next to his now sloppily clothed boy, he wills himself to maintain eye contact.

Izuku mumbles a pleasantry as he brings the tea to his lips, cooling it with his breath. All Might notices his shirt isn't buttoned all the way.

Once Izuku takes a sip All Might leans over to button the shirt, ignoring the hitch in the boy's breath. All Might's nose wrinkles at the thought of Izuku's mother having to iron the shirt.

Soon after tea Izuku manages to convince All Might into cuddling. An innocent activity in any type of relationship. It's just a shame that All Might's mind twists it into something else.

It only takes a few minutes before Izuku is asleep against the taller man's chest. All Might clutches the boy's side, his fingers slipping under the shirt to indulge the firming skin. He glances down, some of Izuku's hair still sticks to his forehead. His lips parted slightly as he heaves lazy breaths.

All Might couldn't help himself but to smile at that. His boy becoming so exhausted after cumming so soon. All it ever takes is to have the older man in his mouth.

All Might frowns.

He shouldn't enjoy the boy as much he does.

All Might feels himself begin to suffocate. Izuku has to leave.

He shakes Izuku softly, the boy stirs awake. "Hm...?" His eyes flutter open, peering into All Might questioningly. Innocently.

All Might falters for an excuse. "Ah, don't you have to be home soon?"

Kids his age had a curfew right?

Oh God.

"I don't have to be home until 8," Izuku whines, his hands holding tighter onto his hero.

"No...homework?" All Might feels the ghost of his stomach knot.

Izuku rubs his face into All Might's chest. "Noo..." He tries to lie, knowing it's not gonna work he buries his face between his idol's pecs.

Why does his pants feel tight?

"M-my boy," All Might tries, his voice dying in his throat, heat rising in his groin.

"Do you want me to leave?" Izuku whispers solemnly from his hero's chest. His hands now brought to wrap around All Might's neck. He shuffles his hips closer to the older man.

He can't breathe.

He's so pathetic.

Swallowing thickly, All Might pushes back his quickening anxiety. He can't say no to the kid, he'll just have to lie.

"No my boy, I don't want you to leave," he's being too truthful now, "but are you sure you don't have work to catch up on?" He thinks for a moment. "Chores?" The taste of lead sinks into his tongue.

Izuku looks away, All Might assumes he's using that brilliant mind of his. "Well, I don't have to finish anything until this weekend..." He shifts closer.

Without warning All Might coughs up the blood gathering in his throat. Izuku nearly jumps away with a squeak. Harsh coughs continue for a few moments, with All Might trying to wipe away the blood from his mouth. His hand lingers, his eyes screwed shut, he feels more coming.

Izuku feels more than guilty as his mentor coughs a few more times, his hand becoming more coated. "I'll... I'll get some tissues," Izuku abruptly stands, scolding himself as he rushes to the bathroom.

All Might pinches the bridge of his nose, painfully aware of his cock softening in discomfort. It's hard to fight back tears when your cock aches. He would assume it would get easier since this has become a routine for him.

Izuku returns with the tissues, helping pat away the blood on the hero's face and hand. He mumbles apologies on each tap.

"I-I'll go, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," Oh he looks about ready to tear up.

"No my boy," His voice is hoarse, "never." There's a pause.

"You can never make me uncomfortable." All Might affirms, hopefully his boy catches the hint.

He does, "O-okay! I'll get going then, so you can relax! Or-or catch up on work! I know that you're busy and I shouldn't be keeping you. I'm sorry for being so selfish, and I promise I'll bring pants tomorrow so you won't have to worry about running out!" Izuku rambles out.

When no response comes from All Might, Izuku pipes up again as a thought occurs. "Oh and-and I'll return your other pants too! I'll wash them first of course so uh," Izuku fumbles, "I'll have them washed for you!" He quickly finishes, hiding his blush.

"Alright," All Might croaks. Clearing his throat as he begins to stand with Izuku following suit. Walking the boy to the door, Izuku quickly hugs his midsection and chirps a goodbye. All Might forces a smile as the boy leaves.

With a soft click of the door, tears begin to fall.


	2. Love Bundle

All Might made himself a promise to try and finish on his boy. As to not disappoint him despite All Might's reassurance that the makeout sessions are for Izuku's benefit.

"But how you feel matters too!" His boy told him during lunch.

As usual, he couldn't say no.

And already All Might's tongue was shoved down Izuku's throat. Choked out moans and wet kisses filling the living room. Ruffling of clothes followed as soon as Izuku showed his quickly hardened member. This time making sure that he's only stripped to his shirt.

All Might accidentally touches Izuku's cock, "A-Ahh," he purrs. So sensitive.

All Might's painstakingly explores underneath the boy's shirt, patting and rubbing the toned skin. He carries his kisses to the crook of Izuku's neck, and uses his index finger and thumb to pinch Izuku's love bundle.

A squeak. All Might chuckles against the other's neck between kisses. He teases him further, pleasing his cock with two fingers. Precious moans quake from his lips, "M-More..."

Izuku fights back the urge to scold All Might, he's the teacher after all.

Instead, his mentor begins to unbutton his shirt just as usual, now licking the exposed neck. All Might is being rather bold today, Izuku notes pleasingly.

"Do you want to try something new, my boy?" All Might lifts his head to look into the others eyes, he feels Izuku hesitantly massaging his scalp- he's nervous.

"Like-" His fingers comb through the rugged blond locks, unsure of how to finish his sentence.

"Like a new lesson," All Might smiles brightly. He would be lying if he said he wasn't excited.

"S-Sure," Izuku catches his breath, "anything for you..." His face reddens.

Ah, nope nope. All Might doesn't need the thought of forcing his boy on his conscience.

"For _you_, not for me, son." All Might curses inwardly for letting that one slip.

Izuku doesn't mind, his hips shimmy a bit. "Yes of course, just," He looks away, "Just don't forget our promise!" He looks back, determination resting on his face- despite being in a spiral of arousal.

All Might nods. His gaze travels to the boy's uncircumcised penis. So cute.

He nearly drools at the realization that another one of his cursed fantasies being fulfilled. Without a warning he opens his mouth, lowering his head to align with the cock. His thumbs digs into his boy's hip in anticipation.

Ain't that cute.

Fits on his tongue so easily.

"A-Ahh-!" Izuku chokes out, thrown off guard from All Might just swallowing him whole.

Izuku tries to steady his breathing. Any slight twitching from his hero's tongue will drive him up the wall again.

All Might rubs circles on his boy's freckled thighs as in attempt to soothe him. Maybe he should have licked him first.

"O-Okay," Izuku takes a deep breath, already sweat gathers at his forehead. "Okay I'm ready now," he screws his eyes shut, gripping to the couch as if it's his lifeline.

All Might's eyes lingers on his boy's tomato'd face before returning to the task at hand. Inhaling through his nose, he moves his tongue around Izuku's length. Izuku squirms from the sensation, squeaking from the wetness engulfing the head.

All Might brings his lips down to the base, instantly inhaling the boy's scent. He becomes a bit uncomfortable as the head of the cock hits the back of his throat. But nonetheless takes advantage of enveloping in the sweet yet musky scent.

Izuku peeks open just a bit to see his mentor's nose practically digging into his pubic hair.

"A-All-!" He shouts, then lower he hisses rather innocently, "T-Toshinori!" All Might couldn't help but chuckle with the cock in his mouth.

"Mm-!" Izuku covers his mouth, God he can feel _everything_.

All Might reluctantly removes his mouth, catching a small whine above him. He wishes to relish this as much as he could before chickening out. He brings pursed lips to the head of the penis, delivering soft kisses and lapping licks. Each teasing lick exploring more and more under the foreskin. Every so often he would let the head rest on his tongue before suckling.

Just as All Might brings his hand to explore underneath the boy's ballsack he hears a drawn out moan. All Might leaves the cock untouched, slick and twitching- aching for release.

"Ple-Please, I'm," Izuku pants heavily, trying to formulate a sentence, "I'm close!"

All Might frowns. Surely he didn't expect his boy to last longer than merely 5 minutes, did he? He can't help but laugh at himself.

"Wh-What!?" Izuku's voice cracks, his face getting impossibly redder.

All Might lifts a hand up, shaking away a grin, "Nothing, my boy." He smiles fondly at the view, debating on when he should attempt to motivate his cock to pitch a tent already.

Izuku shifts a bit, sheepishly keeping his gaze to the floor, "I can hold out a bit longer, th-this time!" The determination smothers out almost immediately.

Izuku releases his grip on the couch, pulling his half unbottoned uniform shirt to his chest, having his plump pink buds peak out just so. "Um, h-how about you try to finish first," he bites the collar of his shirt anxiously.

All Might couldn't help but give the rosebuds a few kisses, having his student's knees shoot up on instinct, his back momentarily arching. The hero's hands graze the sides of Izuku, thumb pads snugly sitting on the pelvic dip. His lips lightly suck until the puff turns harder, then takes care of the other.

Izuku's hips squirm under All Might's grasp, tightly clenching to his shirt. He brings his legs to wrap around the hero's small waist, hopefully reminding the other his need to cum. He can't exactly rely on his voice right now to do so.

All Might sucks just a little longer, just a little longer he wishes to hear those small squeaks and wet moans. Just a little longer and his own cock will beg to be touched.

"T-Toshinori," Izuku sings as All Might's teeth lightly grates a nipple. "I-I don't wanna," A moan erupts from his throat as All Might palms his aching member. "Gosh I don't wanna," Okay now the hero must be doing this on purpose. When Izuku sneaks a look his suspicion is confirmed.

"St-stop it!" Izuku doesn't want to cum being teased like this! "I'm really close, I want you to go first!" Does All Might really want him to borrow _another_ pair of sweats?

All Might nods, clearly holding back a chuckle. He rubs his cock underneath his sweats, he nearly hisses at the friction. Gently he pulls down the sweats to his thighs, the head of his cock already gathering beads.

Goodness, his boy can't even compare.

All Might shakes the thought away. No, he's going to handle it right now, he can't let his boy leave disappointed. The guilt will have to be saved for later.

A few pumps makes his cock stand upright, he grunts at the difficulty later on to get the damn thing to shoot.

Being old sucks.

"W-wow," Izuku says breathlessly, his eyes fixed on the hero's length. His fingers graze his lips absentmindly, "It's," he sighs- almost dreamily, "as big as I imagined."

All Might can't help but take the amoured compliment with a grain of salt. Clearly Izuku doesn't check the other boys at the urinal. Well All Might is bigger than them, but only by an inch.

Well, it's better for the boy to be mildly ignorant. It would crush his self esteem if he saw how just a bit below average his length was.

Actually, it would be better for both of them if Izuku always remains just a tad ignorant on sexual matters at all.

It encourages learning for more lessons, ya'know.

Izuku bucks his hips at the sight of All Might fully stroking himself. He clutches his shirt once more, anticipating the hero's seed glazing his torso.

With a grunt All Might tightens his grip around the base, stroking more forcibly, feeling his sensitive head loving the pull of being cut.

"Why is," Izuku breathes out, trying to keep his hips still, but unfortunately his cock still twitches. "Why does your tip look like that?" His eyes becomes more focused.

Even when he's going to burst his curiousity still burns.

"Ah," All Might nearly moans at the thought. When do Japanese students get sex education?

He bites harshly at his bottom lip, stiffling a moan. Oh his boy is learning so much. All Might can't help but stroke himself faster. So innocent.

"T-Toshinori?" Izuku asks, just above a whisper, considering rather or not if it would deter All Might from cumming.

So soft, such a lovely voice. All Might groans. Faster he pumps, his back curls imposingly so above his boy. His boy.

"It's," All Might tries to rummage his thoughts. "It's kind of an American th-thing." He breathes out. He's finally close.

"H-how? If you, don't mind me asking..." Izuku lifts the shirt to cover his face. No that won't do.

All Might gently pulls the shirt from covering the boy's face. Izuku struggles to keep eye contact, a hand of his urgently wrapping around his cock.

"It's," He can't focus looking at that pretty face. "It's for religious and," A moan creeps out. "And cosmetic purposes..." He says tiredly.

"C-cosmetic?" Izuku pauses on touching himself, "Like to make it look appealing...?" He brings a thoughtful finger to his lip.

"Y-Yeah..." All Might brings his mouth to the boy's ear, husky and low he asks, "Do you like how it looks?"

Izuku gasps, too flustered to even mutter out a half baked sentence.

"Tell me, my dear boy." All Might kisses behind the ear lobe, then down his neck. Buried in his neck he pants, "Tell me, tell me."

Closer. Just a bit more.

"I-I," Izuku maddenly looks everywhere but at All Might's cock, he feels like he's on fire. He finds it with himself to stroke his begging cock.

He swallows and tries again, "I-I like it!" His other hand covers his face. "I like your cock!" He blurts out. He feels like death would be a blessing right now.

"You do?" All Might prods, "From an old man like me?" It's getting harder to control those terrible thoughts, he'll have to cum now if he doesn't want his orgasm ruined.

"Ye-Yes of course!" Izuku pumps faster, he moans out a few more yes's. "Gosh I love it! I-I lov-" He clears his throat, "I like everything about you!"

All Might pretends to not notice the hiccup. What intrigues him more is the boy not denying the age difference. From what he can tell, it just turns the boy on even more.

"F-Fuck," All Might groans into the younger's neck, his thumb resting on the harden nipple as he readies his cock.

Suddenly Izuku moans abruptly in All Might's ear, loud and beautifully. He moans a second time much sweeter, and a third in a shriveled whimper. Little dribbles of cum shooting helplessly from his now sore cock.

All Might absolutely loses it, finally the push he needed. With a muffled groan he shoots a heavy load, thicker than milk it joins the younger's own pearly beads. His stomach becoming a mess All Might rather clean with his tongue.

Izuku fully hides his face in his hands as All Might finishes. He takes a couple of shaky breaths before becoming comfortable enough to remove them. He feels lightheaded, his head dizzying from hearing the older's panting so close to his ear.

Meekly he grabs All Might's shirt, joining his panting to try and ease the spinning. It gets so much harder to ground himself when All Might unexpectedly kisses him soft and sweet. He tries to kiss back, although much more natural now, it falters into lazy territory.

All Might sits back. They sure did make a mess. He regrets not taking the boy to his room. But he knew it was for the best if he wanted to have enough of a somewhat clear conscience for bed.

Izuku yawns without covering his mouth, his hands lazily holding on again to his own shirt. His cock softens and his nipples puff up once more. It becomes harder to keep his eyes open.

All Might notices the boy's predicament and double checks to see if his front door is locked. Not like anyone would barge into his house, but he can't help but feel paranoid about having a half naked spent teen just about to faint on his living room couch.

All Might quickly heads to the bathroom to gather some wipes. He resists the urge to have his tongue do the work and wipes up the mess on his student's torso. Then he enters his room, gathering a blanket and t-shirt. Returning to the couch, he sits the boy up earning little protest. Now changed into All Might's undershirt, he's settled comfortably onto the couch.

If All Might was much younger his cock would beg for a round two. His shirt looks huge on Izuku, ending right in the middle of thighs, more than enough covering the love bundle.

Draping the boy in the blankets and cushioning his head on the decorative pillow, All Might sighs lovingly.

As long as he looks at the younger's face he can just nearly forget about his agonizing thoughts.

Just nearly.

All Might takes a deep breath. He did it. He won't feel better about it later- but he did it. Did it for his boy. As long as he shapes it so it's just for his boy, he won't feel beatened by his sickening desires. Ah, but even doing that leads to his mind yelling at him for taking advantage.

Maybe he should've waited another year? 3 years is quite a long wait to feel marginally less disgusted about himself. But he'll try.

He'll try for his boy.


	3. Addiction

His eyes. Full of strength. Vitality. Vigilence. Yet the same pair that tear at the slightest mishap. The same pair that begs for a release that big brain is still learning to understand. Those stunning emeralds- asking. Always asking.

His skin. Soft yet firm. The transition from innocence to experience. Under God's watchful eye here lies his sickness taking him in boutful waves. Waves he welcomes, waves he craves. Lulling him into the bedrock where all his other sins harbor themselves. He's home.

Home to his boy. His precious boy.

He'll be the death of the Number One hero.

Watching him swells such a withered heart. Blooms a sunflower, soaking the warmth and now occasional sweet seed.

Why must his seed be so sweet? So addicting.

Sad.

He can barely digest a slice of bread but is more than willing to gulp down sticky hot sin.

His precious, precious, sin.

He can't blame the boy for his sickness. No matter how much All Might tries to rationalize that he may be the cure.

If anything- the younger man is poison. Sucking him dry. Not that he wouldn't mind.

Speaking of sucking him dry, he finished already hasn't he?

All Might peers down, just as he suspected his protege is still inspecting his cock with that mouth. He'll allow it for a while longer. It's oddly quite comforting, to have himself in that gorgeous mouth. Wet and warm, yearning and inviting. Always, always, always curious.

All Might lets out a sigh, enjoying the light sound of Izuku's sucking and licking. The hero relishes the thought of the boy later writing more notes about his cock.

After Izuku is satisfied with his studying he releases the cock with a small pop. He can't help but miss its presence.

"Did I do good?" Izuku asks sweetly, innocently. His eyes betray such innocence, his face absolutely flushed. If All Might were to look any lower he'd see the the blurred lines his growing boy walks on.

He really is sick, isn't he?

All Might frowns. These thoughts are ruining the much more important praise that needs to be administered.

"You did great, my boy." He attempts to smile, it falters into a frown not too soon after.

Izuku scrunches his face as he tries to decipher the tone. At his realization he fights back the stinging in his eyes and the softening in his pants.

All Might almost jumps at the soon to be display, bringing himself to his boy, regretting his carelessness.

"Oh no, no my boy I-" He brings his hands to cup Izuku's supple cheeks, "No you did wonderful, you always impress me." To affirm this he plays chaste kisses on those pouty lips.

He pulls away, his face softening as he sees tears slipping through his fingers. Did he make it worse?

"Please don't cry," Two more kisses, "don't cry," Three more, "you're wonderful- so wonderful," These words muttered between one long kiss. Quickly Izuku deepens it, pushing too hard- undoubtedly regaining his passion. Almost too quickly All Might notes.

All Might runs boney fingers through the younger's tresses, massaging his scalp as his tongue is urgently accepted.

If he was any younger this spit swap would have him hard again.

"Oh Gosh," Izuku moans, palming himself through his pants. He hastily unzips his cock free, threatening to burst from the session. Lately he's been picking up on All Might's daydreaming. Not that it bothers Izuku to have his kind of teacher-boyfriend paying attention to something other than him.

What ever these thoughts are bothering his idol Izuku will try his best to help.

Tasting the older man in his mouth gives him such a thrill, he can't help but feverishly jerk himself off. He knows that this taboo gets All Might off just as much as it does for him.

"Fu-fuck," Izuku huffs, goodness he craves for those powerful hands to touch him all over. Delicate fingers that can close his windpipe so easily. Large hands that can hold his embarrassing underdeveloped member whole. Loosening skin graced with dots from the sun against his own tight even toned skin. If Izuku doesn't lose himself just yet he can focus enough to catch the hidden accent in All Might's words. It's easier to detect when the hero is coming undone, and if Midoriya happens to be lucky that day he'll hear foreign slang.

"Ah-Toshinori-!" Izuku moans, gripping his lover's cotton shirt. All Might continues to whisper the sweetest things reserved only for Izuku.

"My sweet boy."

"So beautiful."

"You sound lovely."

God he's almost over the edge, he can feel the heat bubbling in his abdomen. He pumps faster, hand tightening as he urges for his cum to spill.

"Such a handsome young man for me," All Might tuts, sounding ashamed, sounding as if-

As if Izuku is wasting his youth on him.

Izuku curses as he sprays the hero's calves, small high pitched moans as he strokes out each increasingly pitiful spurt of cum.

He pants as he rests his head on the older man's thigh. It's funny he thinks he can try to wind down with a tasty treat right there beside him. He chuckles lowly to himself, All Might sure is a treat. A privilege.

"You're..." Izuku says breathlessly, "you're not old..." He smiles at his words.

All Might plays along. "No, I suppose not."

"Not for you that is," He teases, ruffling the boy's hair.

"T-Toshi-!" Izuku chokes out, did he just get called out?

All Might laughs heartily, "I'm only teasing, my boy." He presses a kiss to a sweaty forehead.

Maybe his boy is the cure.

Maybe if he keeps him a while longer- busy himself with his boy- they will leave him alone for once.

"Why don't we go wash up?" All Might suggests, tilting Midoriya's chin up to get a good look at his dazed face.

With a lazy smile, his boy says, "As long as I'm with you."

All Might admits he has an addiction to his sweet poison.


	4. Alternative Medicine

All Might is settled on the couch, his back melting into its cushions. Welcoming the time he spent with his protege on this very furniture.  
Oh how he's been swelled up with anticipation.

His faces rub the gaunt face he possesses.

Tired. So tired.

Yet, restless for his boy's arrival. Any minute now. School ended about half an hour ago, Izuku should be on his way. Delivering his fresh cherubic face and blinding aura. All Might can't help but crave his medicine, the only thing now keeping him upright. Without his sun he wilts.

He musters a deep sigh, rubbing his deep set eyes with the rittled palms of his hands. He should make tea. That'll calm his nerves.

He slugs his way to the counters, mindlessly preparing green tea, his favorite as of late. The only thing to keep the ghostly hunger appeased anymore- right next to coffee- and keeps him just as awake.

His fingers tap the bland surface, waiting for the kettle's whistle. He can't help but eye the saucer withholding the medicine he _should _be taking. Medicine that's been long forgotten. It's usefulness still remains so he keeps it there, just in case of an emergency.

This thought brings his attention to the psych medication. An emergency...

What he's going through now, with his boy, is an emergency, no?

His eyes linger. Scanning his name on the label, expecting it to read a different name. His own becoming foreign.

No, his precious boy is his medication now. He certainly won't need that anymore.

His chin rests on his palms, finger tips tapping along the sharp cheekbone as he hums.

Yes, his medicine will be here soon. He didn't get enough of it during the school day. A 45 minute lecture for a whole class doesn't allow for him to pay special attention to his obvious favorite. Even with their shared lunches, their time has to be sparse- as Izuku has a life outside of All Might of course.

All Might frowns. Then he chortles to himself.

Jealous of other children taking his boy's attention? Absurd.

The kettle whistles in due time, prompting the retired hero to finish preparing his tea. His steps barely break contact with the floor as he shuffles to the couch once again. The mug welcomes the coaster laying on the coffee table, as All Might's knee joints pop at the sudden swiftness of mere sitting.

The television buzzes, a few colors dance across the screen.

And as usual All Might has no idea what the hell he's watching- rather, forgot what he was watching. He changes the channel to the news, bringing the steaming liquid to his lips.

The reporters speculate the emergence of a number 2 hero and Endeavor's latest scandals. Apparently there was a false police report written against him, saying he was a child abuser. All Might shakes his head, what else is new? If anything Endeavor should learn how to hide his evidence if he's going to be in the spotlight even more so now.

All Might scolds himself for this line of thinking.

His eyes flicker to the sloppy attempt of a cleaned stain on the couch.

He should take a page out of his own book.

His front door emanates light knocking in a cute little rhythm. All Might sets aside his tea and approaches the door with renewed energy. His confidence rejuvenates his tired bones. Maybe today he can promote the boy to sleeping quarters status?

With the turn of his knob, a light breeze opens up his world, igniting the butterflies in his stomach.

"Hi, Al- T-Toshinori!" The pure, unsuppressed enthusiasm welcomes the hero, smiles and all despite the nervous hiccup.

"Hello Midoriya, how are you?" All Might's grin spreads, truly curious. His eyes then travel to the clothes the boy holds tight to his chest as if it was gold.

"I'm good!" Izuku's cheeks flush innocently, "though I really wanted to see you all day," He adds somberly. "I-I mean, I did see you today- I don't skip class- especially not yours, no wait-" Izuku fumbles, "I mean I don't skip class, but if I had to choose a class to skip it wouldn't be yours! Not in a million years!" Izuku recovers with stars in his eyes.

"What class would you skip then?" All Might delivers a hearty laugh.

"Uh, well," Izuku looks over his shoulder as if anyone was listening.

"You won't get in trouble my boy," All Might playfully rolls his eyes.

"Well..." Izuku brings a thoughtful finger to his chin.

All Might rather skip the mumble fest that's about to erupt for today, so he prays that Izuku can quickly recognize a class he dislikes.

"Hmm," Izuku begins, in the corner of his eye he catches All Might tense up.

Izuku laughs sheepishly, "Ah ha, um, obviously, English class!" Izuku curses himself internally for picking the most offensive thing he could have said.

All Might's interest piques. "Oh?"

Izuku becomes a blundering mess trying to redeem himself, coming up with the most childish of excuses. Only digging himself into a deeper hole.

"...But-but I mean uh, I know why I have to learn it! And what better than to learn it from a hero like Present Mic! And-and, to impress you of course," He laughs off, trying to play it cool.

All Might begins to wonder if Izuku actually meant if this class was his least favorite, or picked the one class that's his second favorite that reminds him of the hero.

"Impress me?" All Might leans on the doorframe, almost dreamily. He tosses away the side thought of other tenants listening in on the conversation.

Izuku goes into a blushing frenzy, nearly dropping the clothes. "I-I um- 'cause you- uh, speak English, r-right?" Izuku asks himself more so, doubting his own observation skills.

All Might decides to side step the question.

"What's in your hands, boy." He says sternly, by accident of course.

Izuku readily forgets the intrusion of privacy he presumes, "The- The sweat pants, T-Toshinori..." He presents the pairs before his hero.

"I tried to wash them myself along with- with the other stuff I um, have of you." He continues with a tapered breath, his eyes flicker to the ceiling in remembrance of tossing his dirty themed clothes in the washer.

"But, my mom caught me and kinda yelled at me for having colored clothes in there..." He pitifully chuckles. From what All Might can tell, his boy was an incredibly humiliated mess during this incident.

"Um, a-anyway, here they are! Safe and sound, like I promised!" Izuku delivers a bright cheery grin. It almost blinds All Might as he struggles to remember the promise. Surely he means the promise of not needing his sweats right? Or is his perverse thoughts tangling up the boy's intentions. With furrowed brows All Might takes his sweat pants from the boy's hands.

"I'm sorry, what promise?" He asks defeatedly. Maybe he should try those memory games if he doesn't want to go full senile one of these damn days.

"The one I texted you, last night!" Izuku titters softly, clearly satisfied from the two's lewd experience.

All Might shudders from reminiscing the photo of Izuku's cum on all his sweats.

"R-right." He nods hesitantly, taking the now cleaned sweats from his boy's clammy hands.

"And, also, um," Izuku looks away, afraid of disappointing his idol, "Mom says I have to stay home today." Izuku kicks the none existent dust on the floor with a huff.

All Might takes the bait. "How come?" His boy isn't in trouble right? His boy hasn't been caught lying right? His boy didn't tell anyone about thi-

"Says I need to catch up on my chores, and to come straight home after 'club' today," Izuku sheepishly rubs his neck, embarrassment scuffing his cheeks. "I, um, haven't been as proactive on them as of late, ha..."

All Might releases a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Y-you mean," He clears his throat, yet his voice still comes out hoarse, "you mean you haven't been doing them?" A statement more than a question.

Izuku stammers a bunch of 'buts', 'wells', 'ums', and 'you sees'.

Finally he confesses, "Okay you're right, uh, I haven't been doing them since our training started..." Izuki shuffles his feet, somewhat humiliated from the fact he has chores, and like a rebellious kid, hasn't been doing them. A few seconds pass as Izuku waits for a reply.

All Might falters, is he supposed to scold him?

Izuku looks up at him expectantly, chewing his lip. His hands playing with the hem of his blazer.

Oh.

All Might takes his eyes away from Izuku's growing problem and tries to focus on a response. He's lost his touch hasn't he?

"Uhm," He begins but falls flat. Izuku's pretty pink cheeks and gorgeous emeralds encourage him to formulate something. Anything.

"Be a good boy and," All Might swallows thickly, "and, finish your chores," He finishes lamely. Yeesh, that's the best he got?

For some reason it still strikes Izuku. "I-I will!"

All Might urges himself for a redemption. "You better. I want to see my boy tomorrow bright and early for training!" He offers a famous wink.

He swears he saw Izuku's knees buckle.

"O-okay! I will, I promise! I won't let you d-down!" Izuku beams with full confidence, despite obviously trying to hide the tent in his pants. He promises himself to make the house spotless. He will earn that Saturday for his idol.

With a chaste kiss goodbye, All Might sees the boy on his way, the two waving a small longing goodbye as the elevator doors close. He watches the lift's displayed numbers descend, confirming his boy's absence. However expectantly, he still looks both ways in the hallway.

A defeated sigh, and the door clicks closed.

He stands solid in front of the closed door. Overwhelming disappointed from the news. Going without his medicine until tomorrow. Although now he's hip to texting, it can't possibly compare to seeing that beautiful face in person muttering silly words.

He sighs for the millionth time today. Starving.

He looks to the sweat pants in his hand, nose scrunching in sudden disgust.

All of his sweats are the same dusty gray color.

All of his sweats have the scent of floral detergent on them.

All of his sweats would smell better with his boy's scent.

Caught in his thoughts, All Might brings the crotch of one of the sweats to his nose and inhales desperately. He swears if he can smell hard enough, then the distant fragrance of his boy's addicting scent will be there.

All Might crumples the fabric dejectedly.

Not a trace.

He looks to his kitchen's waste bin, beckoning to discard the useless clothes.

It's useless without his boy's mark on it. Useless.

He steps forward to the waste bin. The black abyss calls, it calls for him. The sweats in his hand feel resistant, despite how clammy and slippery his hand is. His grip so meek and tired.

The bin, so inviting and forgiving.

The bin. The bin. The clothes go in the bin. He mantras, the words bouncing and echoing, but each vibration becoming increasingly meaningless.

These clothes have been repented and yet he wishes to throw them away. Couldn't he just have his boy borrow them? To curse them again?

All Might shakes his head solemnly. No, he has it all wrong. The clothes were _blessed_, and he _allowed_ it to be cursed. Right...?

Blessed with his boy's presence, cursed by the allowance of stripping the evidence. Right. Right.

All Might's chest begins to ache, the rumble in his lungs calling him out of his thoughts. He can't help but be pulled back in when his phone vibrates on the countertop. A text from his boy more than likely. A text he more or less expected, with how clingy and needy his boy is.

God does he love how much his boy wants him. Needs him.

The rumble quakes in his chest, without warning it wishes to be released, his body aching to be cleansed. So soon, his sin spills onto the sweats. Beautiful bright red dots soak into the gray. He shakes, his throat trying its hardest to do its part in the cleansing. More red. More red sweeps into the gray.

His coughing eases out, and without a second thought he tosses the sweats into the waste bin.

He collects his phones and settles on the couch, rereading the small apology text Izuku sent. His phones buzzes again.

'I promise I'll do super well on my chores! That way, Mom has no choice but to let us train!' All Might reads, a smile on his face.

The phone buzzes. 'Seriously though, uh, I have some time before she comes home from work.' A bubble comes up, as Izuku explained, he's typing even more.

All Might scratches his cheek, awaiting the reply. He tastes the forgotten tea that was left behind. Cold.

'Um, not to be annoying or anything, but can I have a picture of you? If that's okay?' A few nervous emojis follow the sentence.

All Might frowns at the cold tea, then dejectedly types up a response. 'Right now?'

Quickly his boy spams him, 'If that's alright wih yu!'

'With* yoy*'

'You*'

'You don't have to if yo dont want to! Or if oure busy!' A few embarrassed emojis are sent as well.

All Might can't help but chuckle at the display. He'll indulge his boy. Add to the collection of his favorite hero. Although only in fairness, since All Might saved last night's photos. Making use of the secret folder option to hide the evidence as well.

He snaps a quick picture of himself and sends it in an instant to prevent any oncoming embarrassment. He looks away as the phone signifies Izuku viewed it. He cannot fathom for the life of him what the kid sees in him.

All at once a cluster of various heart emojis clog up his screen.

'Omgomg thank you! I love it so mcuh, is it okay if i use it?'

All Might's heart flutters. His hands shake as he types, 'Yes my boy.'

God, for once his dick aligns with his perverted thoughts. Lazily he palms himself, awaiting a response.

'Ahhh,' a bunch of cute emoticons, 'I'll send you a pic when i finish!'

All Might feels the heat gathering in his groin, such innocence shouldn't be used this way. It takes a few minutes of impatient strokes to get his cock past half mast. His clothed member aches for skin, aches for his boy.

He swallows roughly. Thirsty. Thirsty for his boy.

He gives a gentle squeeze that Izuku would do, his hips react accordingly. His phone buzzes.

With his free hand he unlocks it, releasing a breath of admiration, pure gold is on his screen. His boy's perky cock lays upon his toned stomach, spilled diamonds glittering just so along his navel. Oh how much this quenches All Might's thirst.

Rough desperate strokes, he prays for his cock to cooperate. He rounds his thumb across the head as he pants, his other hand struggling to keep the phone held.

Such beauty. Such youth.

Oh how he craves it so much. To taste the rain, to feel the warmth, his sun, his sky, his world.

Faster he strokes, eyes screwed shut as he comes thickly, a guttural groan escapes. A small whine lays on his tongue as he meekly encourages his cock to spill the rest of his seed.

He takes a good look at his coated fingers. Oh how he would give up anything to have those plush lips taste his seed. He would give anything to plant his seed deep inside his boy, his precious boy.

His phone notifies him of a new text. He lazily rolls his head to the side to look. 'I finished kinda fast haha', All Might chuckles, Izuku didn't need to state the obvious.

All Might types with one hand, the other mindlessly playing with his mess. 'Soon you'll finish on my bed.' His lovey dovey side creeps out.

Soon, All Might's guilt will allow him to come on his own bed. Come to the thoughts of Izuku that is. No other boy could replace his world.


	5. Saving Grace

The fourth time.

The fourth time All Might woke up from his sleep.

The fourth time All Might thought of his boy, as soon as it struck 12 in the morning.

The first time, in a very long time, All Might can't sleep because of someone occupying his thoughts.

All Might's snap open upon hearing his phone buzz. Tangling himself in his sheets, he scurries to find his phone. Squinting at the brightness, he turns it down before viewing the notification.

'Are u up?'

He felt his heart skip a beat.

'Yes I am. What's the matter?' He swears the kid must be psychic.

'Hehe, that was fast. Am I bothering you?' Izuku teases.

'No, never.' All Might smiles at his boy's cheekiness. He adds, 'You know it's a school night, right?' Just for good measure.

A few queasy emojis. Then, 'Yeah, i know but...'

All Might adjusts himself comfortably onto his pillow, prepared for a long conversation.

'Ive been thinkin...' A deliberate pause.

'About what, my boy?' All Might yawns into his hand. This conversation would be a lot sweeter if Izuku was there with him. Despite knowing All Might isn't ready for that. Ready for his boy to be in his bedroom that is. He doesn't want it to be more tainted than it already is.

'About you', Izuku's messages floats in limbo, All Might at a loss for words.

And then he feels his face burn up.

He sits up in an instant, trying to recover from the sudden boldness and the pounding in his chest. He can't help but choke up on his own saliva, struggling to clear his windpipe.

The phone buzzes in the midst of his fumbling.

'Toshinori...?' All Might almost drops his phone. What the hell is he supposed to say?

'Yes, my boy, I am here.' After sending he realizes he gave a default answer by accident.

This message takes a while to send. 'I love it when you say that haha,' and a few blushing emojis. All Might releases a relieving breath, thanking the stars above.

'Um…' Izuku begins. There's a pause, making All Might fidgety.

'This is gonna sound weird but uh,' All Might can practically hear the trepidation in his boy's thoughts.

'Have you um, ever heard of sexting?' Izuku's typing bubbles flicker for what seems like an eternity.

All Might meditates on this. It sounds simple enough right? Sexual advances through texting? That's what it is right?

He's too old for this.

'Can you explain?' Surely his disgusting thoughts are twisting this all up. Izuku would never even consider something so-

'Um like sex, but, uh texting…?' More flickering typing bubbles. All Might truly underestimates his boy sometimes.

'I mean i would have no clue haha, i mean, like,' more bubbles.

'Like you would know so uhm, i uh,' Izuku fumbles.

'Okay uh- never mind!' All Might chuckles to himself.

His poor boy has been thinking about him, late at night, messages him, and then tries to initiate some romance. His advances is absolutely pathetic but, God does it light something inside the withering man.

Such a growing boy.

'What were you thinking about me for?' All Might takes control of the conversation.  
It takes a few minutes before another message is sent.

'Our training', a small pause, 'And um, how you make me feel'.

Youth sure is something, ain't it?

'How do I make you feel, my boy?' All Might shoves away the sudden awkward insecurity bubbling inside. He has to focus, his successor needs him.

'You make me feel so happy', All Might scoffs at the childish description.

'And special', Why is his face warming up?

'And, i always get um, aroused', All Might can't believe his eyes. He shouldn't have expected anything else, their make out training teaching Izuku more and more about his body- others' bodies, having his immature idol fantasies fulfilled-

All Might struggles to fight down his coughing fit. It turns into hacking, blood soon soaking into his nightshirt. He clears his throat and he gets the shakes. A few deep even breaths.

Buzz.

'Toshinori…?'

All Might's chest begins to ache. Although his coughing has subsided, his lungs feel like their suffocating, his heart speedily thumping against his ribcage. Simply sitting up straighter makes it worse, sending tremors throughout his torso.

With shaky fingers he types, 'I'm here', and quickly puts his phone aside. Feeling guilty for leaving his protege hanging, he hopes this doesn't affect the kid's self confidence after such a bold confession. A confession All Might prompted no less.

A confession All Might encouraged.

Encouraged.

Acid fills his mouth, mixing with the taste of metal. He nearly falls out of his bed, slowly but surely taking careful steps toward his bathroom. His aching joints begging for mercy from the sudden energy.

He trips over his feet pushing past the bathroom door. Falling to his knees in desperation.

And he heaves.

A syrupy sludge colored mix erupts from his mouth. Unforgiving the remnants of his digestive system pushes out his low calorie diet. Ripping away from his nutrients, making him weaker and weaker. The contents of the day's meals have been completely expelled, yet his throat tugs for more.

Nothing but thin watered down liquid is being rejected.

The bathroom fills with heavy panting.

Confirming the end of his episode, All Might rises to his feet, still trembling. Nimbly he flushes the toilet. His mind surprisingly quiet for once as he washes his face.  
He waits.

It's too quiet.

He's grown too accustomed to this rambling inner monologues.

He focuses his attention to the ambience. Gentle buzzing of the bathroom's ventilation calls his nerves, despite the growing disgust eating him from inside out.

All Might shakes his head, pitying himself. He's going to have to converse with the teen in his living room if he wants to be able to sleep comfortably tonight.

Easing his way back into his bedroom, he picks up the phone, subconsciously dismissing the bombardment of notifications.

He settles on the couch, phone in hand. Lazily he rubs at his face releasing a sigh. It's going to be a long night.

He checks the messages. 'Im sorry did i say too much?'

'Im so sorry, please come back'.

'Please dont go im sorry'.

He's the worst. Not only is he utter scum, but he can't even treat the one good thing in his life right.

'Sorry, Young Midoriya, i closed my eyes for two seconds.' He lies, just to spare the boy from worrying.

'Oh, thank gosh, so for worrying!' All Might smiles.

He decides to tease the younger man. 'Worrying your specialty, boy.'

A bunch of blushing emojis. 'Why do you always know how to make me feel better?'

So cute.

All Might roughly swallows, he feels cold sweat being to form.

'Is it alright if i um, take care of myself', Izuku alludes.

Is he trying to give the old man a heart attack?

A shaky breath, the heat in his groin rises. He needs this.

'Pictures?' He asks simply. Almost afraid of the possibility of someone reading such lucrative messages, hoping that a vague text would somehow light his life sentence. Quite foolish when the rest of the conversation clearly speaks volumes about his sickness.

A few minutes pass.

'Oh! Um, i made a mess on your sweatpants, do you want to see?'

Can the answer be anymore obvious?

'Of course.' Blood rushes to his member, pulsing to be pleasured. The boy knows what he's doing to him, he must. This must go beyond blind worship. It must go beyond his need to please. Beyond his desperation for praise, for comfort, for guidance.

He's just as sick. No one is this innocent. It must be a sick game in that brilliant mind of his. Wrapping the retired hero effortlessly around his finger. He must be. He must. He has to. It can't just be All Might's fault. Tempting him. Testing him. Using him to fulfill those desperate teenage fantasies.

Why must he be so tempting?

Almost against his will All Might pitifully palms himself.

Disgusting. Now using his cure as a scapegoat. As if, as if…

All Might struggles to finish the thought, garnering a headache, only wanting to just relieve himself in peace.

The pictures Izuku sends puts him in utter bliss. All negative convictions receding.

Beauty, utter beauty. All Might feels the butterflies swarm inside him, impatient and flustered. He scans the images, one of his precious boy, sweaty and red as ever. His pert cock flushed, the head eliciting dew drops in another. Lastly, All Might's sweatpants barely yet without a doubt doused in Izuku's semen.

Fully unclothing his cock, All Might pumps faster, wishing that the world would let him have his boy all to himself. Let the boy be all he needs. Let Izuku continue to be all he needs. He bites his lip, gripping at the base at each stroke, each satisfying pull around the head edging him deeper to a climax. His eyes focus on the first image, taking in the sweat ridden red face. A nervous genuine smile perfectly captivating the curvature of his lips.

The edges showcasing his dimples, his freckles adding to its charm. And that mop of a hair, goodness. Such a mess. All for him.

A startled moan and he comes. Groaning at his cock's stubbornness to fully ejaculate but indulging the sensation.

Hot and sticky.

He relaxes into the couch, catching his breath.

A slightly annoyed huff as his phone buzzes again.

'Im really sleepy. I hope yu nejoyed the pictures~', All Might suppresses a chuckle at the typos and the boy's endurance.

'Goodnight, Young Midoriya.' All Might types with his free hand, allowing himself to treat the boy to some honey.

'Ahhuwaa', blushing and queasy emojis, 'Goodnight!' 

Satisfied.

Guilty, but satisfied nonetheless.

All Might looks over the conversation longingly. He scrolls back to the images, his thumb hovering over the explicit pictures.

And he saves them.


End file.
